Scraps
by Black Dragon62
Summary: -Complete- A fic written for a friend on his birthday. It's a fluff piece, and it's sweet. You might get cavaties if you aren't careful. 121


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Pairings: 121

Warnings: None. Sap and fluff mainly, other than the Shonen Ai, no real warnings.

Notes: This is a ficlet written for a friend on his birthday. Which was yesterday, but I wrote it for him none the less. So, all I wanna say is, Happy Birthday and enjoy. Leave reviews if you got'em!

"Scraps"

By Black Dragon62

Heero woke up and stretched languidly on the bed. He looked at the bedside clock and noted that it was 7:14AM. He sat up and quickly ran his hands through his messy brown hair. He got out of bed and put on his pajama bottoms, he glanced back towards the bed and noticed that Duo was still sound asleep. He had to be at work at 8, so he padded his way quietly towards the bathroom for a shower. He hadn't expected Duo to be awake early in the morning, Duo was never a morning person, but somehow, Heero wanted him to be awake today. It was August 10th, Heero's birthday.

He thought that he could be able to spend the rest of the day with him though, after work of course. Though lately, Duo had been up most of the night, puttering around doing who knows what, while Heero slept. Duo would be in the living room till around 3 in the morning, and then he would quickly get into bed and wrap himself around Heero.

He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. He turned towards the linen cabinet, he had been wondering what Duo was doing so late at night when he opened the door, and found his lover had been doing. Inside the linen cabinet, atop one of Heero's towels was a book. Just an ordinary black book. Nothing was on the smooth cover except the word "Scraps". Curiously, Heero opened the thin black book, and the contents brought a smile to his face. Inside were pictures, memories.

On the first page were pictures of the five of them, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei; all of them on different occasions. Birthdays, holidays, and different parties were all assembled on the first 5 pages, all with different quotes and descriptions underneath. On the pages after that were pictures of the time Duo and Heero had gone to Hawaii, little palm trees and coconuts were drawn in the margins. After those pages, there were pictures of Percy, sleeping or chewing on Wufei's slippers or sleeping on Wufei's bed, 'those must have been more recent' he thought with a little laugh.

He flipped to the end, and the last page of the book. He blinked and smiled. On the last page of the book, was a single picture, of Duo and Heero, holding hands and smiling with Percy between them on the floor. Underneath was a caption "The Perfect Family". But something else caught Heero's attention, on the page before there was written:

_'Heero,_

_By the time you get to this page, you must have seen all the hard work I put into making this scrapbook for you. But it was hard work building this life that you and I, and also the lil fart enjoy. You have seen pictures and old memories of our friends and loved ones, and finally of us. I made this, because I wanted to show you, that there are a lot of people, and dog, that care about you, and to show you that you and I are perfect, we make the perfect family.'_

Heero smiled, but noticed there was more.

_'Turn around stud muffin.'_

Heero stopped, and turned to see Duo standing in the doorway. Duo came up behind him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Wordlessly he pointed back down to the page. Heero's eyes followed Duo's movements. There was more written on the page.

_'And I'll always be there. Happy Birthday._

_Love Duo Maxwell-Yuy'_

Heero smiled, and closed the book. He turned to face his lover with a smile on his face and the book clutched to his heart. Duo leaned in and gave Heero a long sweet kiss. He pulled back and wrapped his arms around Heero, and he smiled. "Happy Birthday Heero." Was the last thing Duo said before leaning in again for a kiss.

The End.


End file.
